SwanQueen - True Love
by SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: This was a tumblr prompt. Zelena continuously implying Regina loves Emma whenever Emma is around, Regina getting all flustered and Emma basically being a confused puppy until Snow snaps.


"We both know that Robin is no longer your true love sis." Zelena taunted. She and Regina were in the mayoral office. Unknown to both of them Emma was standing outside the door and could hear them clearly. Emma had been on her way to give a report to Regina when she heard Zelena speak.

"Shut up. Of course he is!" Regina spat, always irritated by her evil sister.

"No he's not. You have the hots for that idiot blonde."

"She's not an idiot!" Zelena cackled at Regina's defensiveness. "Get out of my office!"

Emma heard the puff of smoke and entered the office. "What was that about?" Emma asked Regina.

"That's hardly any of your buisness Miss Swan." Regina answered. A frown appeared on Emma's face. Regina hadn't called her that in a long time, she thought they were past that.

"Here's the report you wanted Madam Mayor." Emma slammed the folder down on the desk, before storming out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

Regina and Emma were sitting at the counter in Granny's diner, drinking together. Regina had apologised for the way she had acted in her office a few days before. Zelena walked into the diner and up to her sister.

"Is this a date?" Zelena questioned.

Immediately Emma became confused. "Why would this be a date?" Emma asked. She looked like a confused puppy, head tilted to the side.

"Oh no reason." Zelena walked further into the diner and sat in a booth. Emma shrugged her shoulders and went back to her drink. Out of the corner of her eye, Regina saw Snow facepalm and smirked to herself. It seemed Regina wasn't the only one frustrated by Emma.

For two months Zelena kept teasing Regina and dropping hints to Emma, but Emma was still oblivious. Snow had been witness to a lot of those instances and she knew about Regina's feelings for Emma. One day, while Emma was at home because of a rare day off from work, Snow sat Emma down on the couch.

"I want to talk with you and I want you to be honest with me no matter how embarrassing it may be." Snow told Emma.

Emma once again looked confused. "Okay I will" Emma agreed.

"How do you feel about Regina?"

"Uh...I like her. She's a good person and a good mom to Henry."

"We all know that but how do you _feel_ about her?"

Emma didn't know what Snow meant. "What? How I feel?"

"I think Snow is trying to ask if you have a crush on me dear" Regina explained walking into the room through the front door.

Emma turned bright red and looked at the floor. "I'll leave you alone." Snow said before leaving the apartment. Regina sat down next to Emma.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Because I'm embarrased that you asked me that in front of my mom."

"So do you think of me romantically?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. Robin is your true love and Hook is mine." Emma didn't sound pleased about that.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Because the pixie dust led you to Robin and Hook told me I'm his true love."

"Please guyliner wouldn't know true love if it hit him in the face. As for the pixie dust, you didn't exist back then so I believe it showed me to the next best person. I don't know why it would do that, but what I do know is I have never had a 'true love' kiss with Robin. Have you with hook?"

"I don't know." Regina rolled her eyes at Emma, but held her tongue.

"You would have felt it with your magic."

"Then I didn't." Regina smiled hesitantly. Emma still wouldn't look at Regina however.

"What are you thinking?"

"Overwhelmed mostly. I'm also confused. I have feelings for Killian and yet it's apparently not true love like I thought it was. I keep thinking about you even when kissing him…it's a lot to get my head around." Regina couldn't help but smile at that confession.

"You think about me when kissing that smelly pirate. What about while doing other _things_ with him?" Regina couldn't help but ask, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Ew, gross Regina! I've never had sex with Hook!"

"Great!" Emma glared at Regina, finally looking away from the floor. "So why are you confused?"

"Because I like Hook but I like you too!" Emma was clearly frustrated by this conversation.

"Who do you like more?"

"I don't know. I really don't." Emma looked at the floor again, finding it easier to look at than Regina. Regina placed her hand on Emma's hand that rested on Emma's knee. Immediately, a spark shot through their hands. They looked at each other in surprise. Slowly a grin spread on Regina's face.

"You felt that didn't you."

"Yeah…so?"

"That was our magic reacting to each other."

"Okay."

"Emma? May I kiss you?" Regina moved closer to Emma so that there was only a few inches of space between them.

"Yes." Emma closed the distance between them, kissing Regina hesitantly. Regina pressed her lips more firmly against Emma's and they saw fireworks behind their eyelids. A bright flash of red and white light surrounded them for a moment before dissipating. "Woah…what was _that_?" Emma breathed when they parted.

"That was true love's first kiss."

"How do you know?"

"I experienced it with Daniel, but it was as powerful as he didn't have magic." Emma looked slightly disappointed at the reminder. "Don't be upset."

"How am I supposed to feel? How am I supposed to measure up to your first true love?" Emma stood up and walked away, giving herself some space.

"You don't need to 'measure up'. I love you for you exactly how you are. You don't need to change and you're no better or worse than he was."

"You love me?" Regina looked at Emma like she was stupid and stood up too.

"Of course I do. True Love's kiss remember?" Regina walked closer to Emma.

"I'm sorry. All this Fairy Tale crap is still confusing." Emma turned to face Regina.

"Crap?"

"I didn't mean it like that." They both took a deep breath to calm themselves. Then Emma surprised Regina by bursting out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"It's typical that we would fight even when we find out we're true love." Emma wiped a tear from her eye as she calmed down. Regina couldn't help but let out a chuckle as she stepped closer to Emma and wrapped her arms around her neck. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. "Are you going to tell Robin?"

"As long as you tell the mascot." Emma cringed at that. "How about we tell them together at Granny's?" Emma breathed a sigh of relief.

"Deal." Emma kissed Regina again, which quickly turned passionate. "How is this touchy feely stuff so easy? We were friends and co-parents this morning."

"It comes easy with the people you love." They grinned at each other, feeling at peace and content in the other's arms.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
